


Everyone needs help sometimes.

by Aperki1



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperki1/pseuds/Aperki1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work Gavin Tells you about his day, and even gets a little frustrated about his self-esteem. Fluffy and cute.<br/>The pov is your fp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs help sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of self conscious Gavin. First fic ever of gav from a while back. So sorry.

Gav decided to go home after i kissed him on the cheek and told him to shut the fuck up about his last loss in king ryan. he somehow managed to lose when ray won with his Hispanic gardening powers, and still couldn’t get over the fact that ray had kept his stuff from challenges that whole episode. We caught a ride with geoff and sat in the back whilst he reassured gav that he was being dumb as hell and millie buzzed about next to him saying repeatedly that gav was a mincy little brit, and got grossed out when she looked back and saw gav kiss my cheek.

When we got there, Millie insisted that gav help her with her homework, so I went into the living room and turned on the x-box to play some minecraft with geoff. Geoff and I played for a good hour or so till gav got back from millie’s room, his face turning sour as he saw us cleaning up the city from king ryan. Geoff laughed then he stood up to go get bevs and told me to change it to COD. As the tv loaded up COD, gav swaggered over and grabbed a nearby controller then flopped down next to me, his entire being limp and pretty annoying. I sort of thought that he would move when we started to actually play, but no, he insisted on messing up my skills.

In just a few minutes of playing zombie mode geoff ran into the room with bevs and then pranced across the screen slow as fuck, making both me and gav lean to the side and gav  get up trying to see the zombs that were making their way towards us (which was great for me, cause he finally got up from that fucking terrible position)  

"come along geoffrey- you’re getting us mullered- ugH-you mingy spaFF" jumping back and forth, interrupting himself with a surprised gasp as he finally went down from zombs. he groaned and toppled to the floor. as he awaited my arrival to revive him he just rolled around on the floor groaning curse words at geoff as geoff laughed his ass off on the opposite side of the couch as me.

Geoff eventually joined us after I died because gav accidentally shot me, then forgot that he could give me a revive and immediately ran halfway across the map before I could tell him that he was being an idiot. the whole thing basically sounded like this

Me: “Shit gav, I’m down Come pick me up”

Gavin: “Oh my god you just got bloody lamped, babe”

Geoff: “Oh my fucking god gavin, just go pick her up”

Gavin:  ”no you donut I can’t revive her it won’t let me”

Geoff: “gavin, if she revived you why can’t you revive her?”

Me: “gav I have like 5 seconds left are you seriously fucking at the base right now”

Gav ” SHIT I CAN REVIVE YOU UH UM UH I GOTTA LEG IT”

"gav i’m dead you’re on your own here you fuck"

Let’s just say that geoff made fun of him the whole game and it was pretty great. After geoff went to bed and went up stairs with griff, me and gav settled down and turned Scott pilgrim on, letting it buzz in the background as we talked about work. He mentioned something about reading comments on a rooster teeth video quicker than the rest of his sentence and I felt like he didn't want me to notice so I asked him more about it

"oh it was just some dumb minge pot, not really anything important, ya kno" he said, mumbling the rest of his sentence near the end. he sort of let his head look a little lower and I suspected something was up.

"What’d they  say, gav?" I let my hand rest on his leg, trying to comfort him

"It was just another comment on my dumb nose. it’s really isn't a big deal, I kno"  his head lowered more, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Oh, gav. you’re nose is perfect.."

"Oh no it’s not, you know that. it’s big and annoying, you’re just being nice"

"no really gav, it’s big and perfect, I love your nose." I whispered as I put my hand on his chin, bringing his head up so I could look him in the eyes. "and you, I love you too. so that means you’re perfect."

"come here" he said, moving my hand out of the way, then kissing me briefly. His nose poked my cheek and he made a breathy and exasperated noise and broke the kiss, "see, it is big!" he muttered into my knee as he put his head onto my leg and groaned.

"come here gav i love it and i love you you dumb idiot"

then I kissed his nose as he smiled, then I kissed him, noticing him grin into the kiss.

all night after that we laid in the living room on the couch, cuddling next to him with my head resting on his chest. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and him stroking through my hair with his fingertips.


End file.
